


Schneeflocken

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Neues aus Büttenwarder
Genre: Angst, M/M, Male Slash, Pre-Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-15 13:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13614177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Er erinnerte sich daran, wie sie über die Schneeflocken sinniert hatten.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ein ganz kleiner Mehrteiler mit voraussichtlich drei Kapiteln. Die Idee wollte mich einfach nicht mehr loslassen.

„Ist das nicht ein wunderbar herrlicher Tag, Brakelmann?“ Keine Antwort. „Brakelmann?“ Ach so, der hielt ja immer noch Mittagsschlaf.   
Adsche schaute wieder nach draußen, wo alles weiß war. Der Hof, die Bäume und alles andere. Gestern Abend hatte es kräftig geschneit, und vorhin als sie gefrühstückt hatten, dann auch nochmal. Ramona hatten sie drinnen gelassen, und von den Hühnern waren auch nur wenige zu sehen. Laut Landfunk sollte heute sogar noch viel mehr Schnee kommen, jetzt gerade machten die Schneeflocken aber Pause.  
Adsche bekam Lust auf einen kleinen Schneespaziergang, und da Brakelmann schlief, ging er eben allein los. Warm angezogen trat er nach draußen und latschte lächelnd durch den Schnee.

 

Und nun lag Adsche da. Auf dem Rücken, im Schnee. Er war ausgerutscht und hingefallen, und er schaffte es nicht, wieder aufzustehen. Er versuchte es wieder und wieder, aber es ging einfach nicht. Tat alles so weh, wenn er sich bewegte. Ob er sich wohl was gebrochen hatte? 

Es fing wieder an zu schneien.


	2. Chapter 2

_„Du Dödel, kannst du nicht besser aufpassen?“_ Das wird Brakelmann bestimmt sagen, wenn er ihn hier findet. Hoffentlich würde Brakelmann ihn bald finden, weil langsam wurde ihm doch ganz schön kalt. Vielleicht schlief Brakelmann aber immer noch oder hatte noch gar nicht gemerkt, dass er nicht da war. Oder er hatte es gemerkt und dachte sich nichts dabei, das konnte auch sein. Aber spätestens, wenn Brakelmann morgen früh kein liebevoll zubereitetes Bananenbrot auf den Tisch gestellt bekam, würde er sich wundern.

Adsche runzelte die Stirn. Den Gedanken, vielleicht bis morgen hier im Schnee zu liegen, fand er nicht so wirklich wunderbar. Er wollte jetzt lieber an was anderes denken, aber an was?

_Oh._ Eine große Schneeflocke war direkt auf seiner Nase gelandet. Jetzt musste Adsche lächeln. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie sie über die Schneeflocken sinniert hatten. Damals, als dieses Unwetter in Büttenwarder getobt hatte. Damals hatte er noch nicht bei Brakelmann gewohnt, aber er hatte auch schon da ... Nee, daran wollte er jetzt nicht denken, lieber beobachtete er die Schneeflocken.

Jede Schneeflocke hatte ihr eigenes Schicksal. Jede Schneeflocke landete woanders, und wo sie landeten, konnten sie sich nicht aussuchen. 

Adsches rechter Arm tat weh, aber der linke nicht, und er streckte ihn aus, und schaute zu, wie ein paar Schneeflocken auf seinem Ärmel und auf seinem Handschuh landeten.

Jede Schneeflocke sah ein bisschen anders aus. Manche waren größer, manche kleiner. Und manche waren schneller unterwegs, manche langsamer.

Adsche wurde etwas traurig. Schade, dass Brakelmann nicht da war, und sie nicht zusammen die Schneeflocken beobachten konnten. Das wäre schöner, als sie allein zu beobachten. Aber vielleicht dauerte es jetzt ja nicht mehr lang, bis Brakelmann auftauchte.

Die Zeit verging, und die Schneeflocken fielen und fielen. Fielen auf den Boden, landeten auf den Bäumen, und einige landeten auf ihm.

Irgendwann wurde es dunkel, und er konnte die ganzen Schneeflocken gar nicht mehr so gut erkennen. Brakelmann hatte ihn immer noch nicht gefunden. Wie lang er jetzt wohl schon hier lag?

Adsche wunderte sich, ihm war nämlich gar nicht mehr so kalt. Ihm wurde sogar langsam ein bisschen warm. Komisch. Ob er vielleicht einfach schlafen sollte, bis Brakelmann da war? Die Schneeflocken erkannte er ja sowieso immer schlechter, außerdem hatte er die eigentlich lang genug beobachtet.

Adsche schloss seine Augen, und er dachte an Brakelmann. Hoffentlich würde Brakelmann ihn bald finden. Immer wärmer wurde ihm. Oder bildetete er sich das nur ein, weil er schon so lange hier lag? War ja eigentlich egal, er war froh, dass ihm nicht mehr so kalt war. Es landeten auch gar keine Schneeflocken mehr auf ihm. Vielleicht hatte es ja aufgehört zu schneien. 

_Brakelmann findet mich bestimmt bald,_ war sein letzter Gedanke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich weiß, es ist etwas heftig, hier jetzt einen Cut zu machen. Das dritte Kapitel schreibe ich bald.


	3. Epilog

„Ist das nicht ein wunderbar herrlicher Tag, Brakelmann?“ Adsche schaute aus dem Fenster. Draußen war alles weiß. Der Hof, die Bäume und alles andere. Es hatte geschneit. Aber nicht so kräftig wie im letzten Jahr, als er spazieren gegangen und hingefallen war.

„Jou“, brummte Brakelmann und legte von hinten den Arm um ihn. „Aber komm bloß nicht auf die blöde Idee, allein spazieren zu gehen. Am Ende schaffst du es nämlich, und fällst wieder hin, du Dödel.“

„Nee, Brakelmann, keine Angst.“

 

Brakelmanns Stimme war damals das Erste gewesen, das er gehört hatte, nachdem er wieder aufgewacht war. Brakelmann hatte geflucht und immer wieder laut mit ihm geschimpft. Aber er hatte auch seine Hand gehalten.  
Es hatte ihn ja ganz schön gewundert, dass er gar nicht mehr im Schnee lag, sondern in einem Krankenwagen.  
Wenn er noch sehr lange im Schnee gelegen hätte, wäre er erfroren. Wäre ziemlich blöd gewesen, wenn er erfroren wäre, dann hätte er Brakelmann nämlich einiges gar nicht mehr sagen können.  
So aber hatte er ihm einiges sagen können. Ein paar Wochen nach dem Unfall, als alle Brüche fast verheilt waren und Brakelmann nicht mehr ganz so oft mit ihm geschimpft hatte.

 

Oh, jetzt fing es wieder an zu schneien, und eine besonders große Schneeflocke flog gegen das Fenster.

„Wir können aber zusammen spazieren gehen“, flüsterte Brakelmann und küsste seinen Nacken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nochmal gutgegangen. ♥ :-)
> 
> Das war jetzt vorerst meine letzte Büttenwarder-Geschichte. Ich habe die Figuren sehr sehr lieb, aber es fällt mir leider auch sehr schwer, sie zu schreiben. Ein paar Geschichtsideen habe ich noch, und ich werde die Geschichten auch schreiben, nur wahrscheinlich nicht in allzu naher Zukunft.


End file.
